There are many different types of bicycle racks for securing bicycles to a variety of different vehicles. For example, there are racks for carrying bicycles on top of a car, behind a car, in the bed of a pick-up, on the front of a bus, etc. Many currently used bicycle racks are relatively large. They require large storage areas, and may be cumbersome to load and unload. There is a need for lighter, more compact racks that are easy and safe to use.